1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates generally to softball and baseball, and more particularly, to a device for forming the pocket of a baseball or softball glove during the time that the glove is not being used.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Gloves used for baseball and softball have a pocket in the palm of the glove that is designed to fit the ball size of that particular sport. These pockets have a natural curvature designed to conform to the hand of the player wearing the glove. The gloves are fabricated of leather which is a material that undergoes dimensional changes when moistened. The gloves are often mistreated following use and are usually placed in a locker or bag without any protection for maintaining the shape of the glove and without any provision to maintain the shape of the pocket of the glove. Since the gloves usually become moist with perspiration and oils during use, the gloves are very prone to deform in a locker or storage bag, particularly when other gear or clothing is placed on top of the glove.
Creating a pocket in a baseball and softball glove helps a player field balls and makes the glove more comfortable. Better fielding enhances the player's ability to play the game with fewer errors. Serious baseball and softball players in the past have stuffed a wad of fabric, a baseball or softball into the glove to protect the pocket of the glove when the glove is not being used. Generally just putting a softball or baseball into the glove when the glove is not in use will not help form the pocket of the glove because the ball will just easily roll free of the glove.
When a glove is newly purchased by a player, such a glove does not have the proper pocket formed for the type of ball to be played and it is necessary for the player to form the desired pocket. It is common for the player to repeatedly toss a ball into his or her own glove in order to form the correct pocket. However, after the glove is used and then placed in storage, the pocket is again lost and it is necessary for the player, on taking up the glove again, to repeat the steps of tossing the ball into the glove to form the needed pocket. This takes some time and when hastily done, the pocket may not be in the desired shape. It would be helpful to include some means to retain the pocket during storage so as to avoid the constant need for remaking the pocket before each use.
Besides, as previously mentioned, storing the glove with the ball or with a wad of fabric in the pocket of a glove, there have been attempts in the past to utilize a device which facilitates the forming of the pocket. However, these devices have been relatively expensive and complicated and have not experienced any widespread usage.